Stay in My Side
by America 50states Hero
Summary: Fic rate-M perdana saya :D Sekuel dari I Love You, You're My True Love. With pairing Americaxfem!Japan/AlfredxKyouko. Don't like Don't read! RnR please?


**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya dan tak akan menjadi milik saya T^T**

**Genre :** **Romance & Hurt/Comfort (mungkin)**

**Summary : ****Kyouko sedang sendirian di rumah. Lalu dia meminta Alfred untuk menemaninya. Tapi, Alfred sudah datang ke rumah Kyouko, gadis itu merasa cemburu. Karena Alfred sedang berhubungan dekat dengan Alice. Kyouko pun meminta Alfred untuk melakukan sesuatu. Yaitu, dimiliki Alfred seutuhnya..**

**A/N : Sequel dari I Love You, You're My True Love. Bagi yang belum tahu jalan ceritanya dari awal, tinggal liat di fic yang saya sebutkan tadi. Bagi yang mau baca silahkan saya tidak melarang. Dan bagi yang tidak suka/berminat harap tidak membuka fic ini(?). For flame tidak diterima.. Terima kasih~ :)**

**Warning :** **AU, ****LEMON, PWP, smut, it's for rate-M, OOC and typo maybe  
**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**

* * *

**Hari ini Kyouko tengah sendirian di rumah sedang merenungkan sesuatu di kamarnya. Paman dan bibinya, Yoshida dan Hana Suzuki sedang pergi ke Osaka untuk mengunjungi orang tua mereka. Dan menginap di sana selama lima hari, mungkin. Sebenarnya tadi diadakan rapat dunia yang diselenggarakan di Jerman. Tetapi Kyouko tidak hadir di rapat itu. Seharusnya dia datang saja kesana sekaligus bisa bertemu Alfred. Karena rasa malasnya yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba, dia tidak datang juga ke rapat itu. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli bila nanti bossnya akan marah padanya.

Kesepian melanda diri Kyouko lagi. Setelah kepulangan Alfred beberapa hari yang lalu, yang saat itu pemuda tersebut langsung mengunjunginya. Dia sudah merasa bahagia karena itu. Sayang, sekarang Kyouko yang sedang sendirian menjaga rumah mulai merasa bersedih lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali menelepon kekasihnya untuk menemaninya. Segala cara sudah dilakukan Kyouko untuk mengusir kebosanan dan kesepian. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia malah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Benar-benar bukan hal yang sering dilakukannya saat kesal.

Kyouko pun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ingin menelepon seseorang. Yang pasti para readers sudah pada tahu...- - Dia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli juga, mau rapat itu sudah selesai atau belum. Ia ingin segera meminta Alfred untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menemaninya.

Jari-jari Kyouko dengan cepat menekan tombol yang ada di ponselnya, menekan nomor yang dituju. Tak lama setelah koneksinya sudah tersambung, yang ditelepon menjawabnya, "Hallo?"

"H-hallo juga Alfred-kun. Uhh.., apa rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Ya.. sudah selesai sejak tadi. Hei, kenapa kau tidak hadir di rapat dunia tadi? Ludwig marah padamu karena kau tidak datang."

"A-aku sedang malas."

"Tidak biasanya kau malas Kyouko. Sebenarnya ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku ingin kau ke rumahku untuk menemaniku. Aku sedang sendirian disini..."

Alfred mulai merasa khawatir pada Kyouko. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. Sebelum bergegas ke rumah Kyouko, dia mengatakan, "Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

"Cepatlah, Alfred-kun," kata Kyouko lalu dia menutup handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

Alfred yang saat itu sedang berada di rumahnya setelah pulang dari rapat dunia, langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk ke rumah Kyouko. Sekarang ini dia sudah sampai di rumah sang kekasih. Sesaat dia sampai di sana, bukannya menekan bel pintu rumahnya melainkan Alfred malah mendobrak pintunya. Sambil teriak memanggil Kyouko.

BRAKKK! ! !

"KYOUKO! ! ! KAU ADA DI DALAM KAN? APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA? TIDAK ADA SESUATU YANG TERJADI PADAMU KAN? ? ?"

Tadi itu benar-benar sebuah teriakan yang super duper kencang, sampai author yang ada di rumah author kedengeran. Balik ke cerita _-_ Sudah memasuki rumah Kyouko, lalu Alfred mencari-cari keberadaannya. Ia pun pergi ke ruang tamu. Tapi tidak ada Kyouko disana. Akhirnya, Alfred memanggil Kyouko lagi. "Kyouko, Kyouko, kau di mana?"

"Aduh.. Alfred-kun. Seharusnya kau tidak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu!" Kata Kyouko dengan nada sedikit kesal yang muncul dari balik batu-coret-dari kamarnya. Dan sekarang dia ada di belakang Alfred. Mengenakan kimono.

Sepasang lengan datang melingkari tubuh Kyouko. Dia terkejut kalau Alfred tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yang dipeluk sampai sesak untuk bernafas. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Alfred. "Alfred-kun.. pe-pelukanmu t-terlalu erat..."

"Maafkan aku Kyouko."

Kyouko hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu dia mengajak Alfred ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi. Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Selesai membuatkan teh lebih tepatnya, Kyouko kembali ke ruangan Alfred berada sambil membawakan okonomiyaki. Ditaruhnya teh dan okonomiyaki tersebut di atas meja. Kyouko pun duduk di sebelah Alfred. Teh yang sudah disiapkan Kyouko diambil Alfred.

"Eh, teh hijau ya?" Tanya Alfred yang melihat teh di dalam gelasnya.

"Ya.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau memberiku teh hijau."

"Teh itu sudah kuberikan gula secukupnya, Alfred-kun."

Diminumlah teh hijau tersebut oleh Alfred. Dia menaruh kembali gelasnya ke meja lalu mengambil okonomiyaki. Kyouko juga sudah meminum tehnya dan memakan okonomiyakinya. Sepertinya Kyouko penasaran dengan gadis yang diceritakan Alfred beberapa hari yang lalu. Segera ia menanyakan hal itu, "Alfred-kun. Alice.. tinggal di rumahmu ya...?"

"Ya..." Jawab Alfred sambil mengunyah okonomiyakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyouko. Dilihat dari wajah Kyouko, dia sedikit murung. "Kau kenapa Kyouko?"

"Alfred-kun... aku mencintaimu. - - Aku mencintaimu dan aku siap. Aku siap melakukan itu denganmu!" Katanya yang dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemeja Alfred dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyouko.

"Si-siap melakukan apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred yang terlihat amat bingung. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"A-aku siap melakukan itu! Aku sudah siap untuk bersatu denganmu!" Dari apa yang diucapkan Kyouko, dia merasa cemburu pada Alice yang sangat dekat dengan Alfred akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyouko kau-"

Perkataan Alfred terputus karena Kyouko menarik wajah Alfred ke wajahnya dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Alfred pun mendorong tubuhnya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Kyouko merasa kecewa ciumannya diakhiri.

"Kyouko kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Alfred-kun.. Dan aku sudah siap melakukan itu denganmu.. Aku mohon Alfred-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," pinta Kyouko dengan memohon beberapa kali.

"Baiklah.., jika kau memaksa."

Seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Kyouko, Alfred menuruti permintaannya. Kali ini dia yang menarik Kyouko ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman tersebut lebih bernafsu daripada yang tadi. Lidah Alfred menjilat bibir Kyouko, memintanya untuk masuk. Kyouko pun membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Alfred masuk. Kini lidah pemuda tersebut mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam ke rongga mulutnya. Kyouko mendesah pelan karena sudah tidak kuat untuk bernafas. "Hnnnnnh..."

Sepertinya gadis Jepang itu benar-benar membutuhkan udara. Sekian lamanya hampir lebih dari 6 menit mereka berciuman. Alfred melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya mata Kyouko lekat-lekat, kemudian dia menggendongnya dengan bridal-style ke kamar tidur gadis itu. Sampai di kamar Kyouko, pemuda Amerika itu membaringkan tubuh Kyouko di atas kasur. Ia langsung melepaskan jaket bomber yang dikenakannya. Menaiki kasur dan berlutut di atas gadis itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu langsung menyerang mulut Kyouko. Kini lidah mereka berdua kembali bertautan di dalam ciuman yang sangat panas. Saliva sudah saling bercampur satu sama lain. Membuat Kyouko kembali mendesah di dalam ciuman. "Mmhnnn...~ A-Alfred-kun~"

Desahan Kyouko barusan membuat alat vital Alfred mengeras. Kyouko mulai bosan. Tangannya sekarang berada di depan kerah kemeja Alfred dan perlahan membuka setiap kancing yang ada di baju itu. Alfred juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan American itu dengan cepat melepas kimono yang dipakai Kyouko. Lalu dia melempar kimono itu ke lantai. Kyouko yang sudah selesai melepas baju Alfred juga melemparkannya ke bawah. Saat itu wajah Kyouko sudah memerah. Selesai berciuman, mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Kyouko sangat merah melebihi tomat. Itu karena saat dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Alfred yang ada di depan Kyouko menatapnya. Tatapannya naik turun dari wajah Kyouko lalu ke tubuhnya. Yang ditatap seperti itu benar-benar malu dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba Alfred menyerang leher Kyouko. Menciumnya, menghisapnya, lalu menggigitnya sampai membuat bekas di area sensitif itu. Sambil menciumi leher Kyouko, tangan Alfred mulai menggerayangi punggungnya. Lalu dilepaskannya bra Kyouko dan melemparnya entah kemana. Tangan Alfred memegang dada sebelah kanan Kyouko dan meremasnya. Ini membuat Kyouko mengerang.

Kemudian ciuman Alfred turun ke dada sebelah kiri Kyouko. Mengambil puting Kyouko ke dalam mulutnya. Dijilatnya puting tersebut lalu menggitnya kecil. Tangan Alfred yang sedang bebas sekarang membelai dada kanan gadis itu. Meremas dada Kyouko dengan cukup keras. Kali ini gadis Jepang itu hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan. "Mmmmmmhhhhnnn...Ahh~"

Alfred pun berpindah dan mulai menyerang dada kanan Kyouko, lalu menjilatnya lagi melingkari putingnya. Menghisapnya dengan kencang. Kyouko kembali mengerang dengan indahnya, "Aaahhhh... Mmmmmmhhhhnnn, A-Alfred-kunhhnn~~" Akhirnya Alfred selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

Wajah Kyouko sudah sangat memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Nafasnya memburu. Alfred yang melihat Kyouko seperti itu hanya menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Lalu ia mencium pipi merah dan bibir Kyouko.

"Alfred-kun, a-aku ingin kau melakukannya sekarang.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya..."

Tangan Alfred mulai membukakan ikat pinggangnya. Ia menanggalkan celananya dan sekarang hanya mengenakan boxer. Alfred juga tidak lupa melepaskan celana dalam yang dikenakan Kyouko. Jari Alfred mulai memasuki lubang milik Kyouko. Tak lama dua jari yang lainnya dia masukkan. Melakukan gerakan zig zag di dalamnya. Kyouko hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dari pelupuk matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah! Ahh..."

Setelah mendengar erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kyouko, akhirnya Alfred mengeluarkan jarinya. Dengan segera Alfred melepas celana yang terakhir dia pakai. Membebaskan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Perlahan ujung miliknya mulai memasuki lubang Kyouko. Gadis Jepang itu kembali mengerang, "Ahh.. A-Alfred-kun..."

"Tenang saja Kyouko. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan," ucap Alfred sambil membelai pipi Kyouko yang sudah merah padam.

Lengan Kyouko melingkari leher Alfred. Kali ini dia merasakan lubang miliknya sudah terisi penuh dengan vital region milik Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Melakukan gerakan ritme untuk mencari titik intinya. Kyouko hanya bisa mengerang terus-menerus. Erangannya terdengar cukup keras. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seketika.

"Ah! Ahhhnn... Alfred-kun~ Ahh!"

"Hmmmhhh... Kyouko..."

Setelah lamanya mencari titik inti di dalam tubuh Kyouko, akhirnya Alfred menemukannya. Sudah mencapai pada klimaks. Ia menyemprotkan cairan miliknya di dalam Kyouko. Membuat dirinya mendesah. Sedangkan Kyouko merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Tidak kuat lagi untuk berkata-kata. Dan hanya bisa terengah-engah, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Begitu pula dengan dengan Alfred, dia pun mengeluarkan miliknya. Lalu ia berbaring di sebelah Kyouko. Kacamatanya yang sedari tadi berembun itu dia letakan di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyouko. Membawa Kyouko agar tidur menghadap padanya. Mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Tangan Kyouko sekarang bersandar di dada Alfred. Dia bisa merasakan degup jantung pemuda itu di tangannya, yang membuat jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Alfred untuk menyandarkannya. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Alfred. Kyouko pun membisikan sesuatu, "Alfred-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Kyouko. Aku janji," katanya sambil mengusap rambut Kyouko.

Kyouko merasa mengantuk sekarang. Ia pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Alfred. Memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah. Tertidur dengan semua kehangatan yang telah Alfred berikan. Meskipun dirinya kini tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana di sebelah kekasihnya yang juga dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mereka berdua hanya menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Alfred yang melihat kekasihnya tidur lalu tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Dia mengangkat wajah Kyouko kemudian dia mencium lembut bibir Kyouko dengan lembut dengan waktu yang agak lama.

Karena belum mengantuk, Alfred bangkit dari kasurnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Tapi yang dia ambil hanya kemeja dan boxernya. Lalu dia mengenakan celana pendek tersebut. Sedangkan kemejanya dia pakaikan pada tubuh Kyouko. Dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangan Alfred juga kembali melingkari pinggang Kyouko. Memeluk Kyouko lagi. Dirinya yang lelah sejak tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum Alfred menutup matanya, dia sempat menggumamkan sesuatu.

"I love tou so much, Kyouko... My love..."

* * *

**Thanks so much for have read my fic**

**Mind to review..? Because this is my first fic for this rate.**

**And I hope no flames in here... :)**

**RnR Please~ ;D  
**


End file.
